20 things I like About her
by IcyWater201
Summary: Ever wonder why Jet likes Janice? Why he thinks she's the perfect person in his life? Well, your questions will be answered here! I don't own CP.
1. Chapter 1

20 Things I Like About Her

**Hello everyone! I finally made another password for my account. But I won't tell you! Well, I'm writing on my mom's tab so, do not complain about this being short! And it's already 9:30 pm. Any who, on with the summary. Ever wonder why Jet likes Janice so much? Why he thinks she's the perfect person in his life? Well, your questions are about to be answered right here! This is a one-shot split into two.**

No. 1: She's Quick-witted

Jet's POV

Yeah, so Icy said I had to tell you why I like her so much! She's quick-witted! I'll have to explain in flashbacks.

**Flashback**

_Normal POV_

_Jet was tinkering with his Jet pack once again. A simulator almost fell but Janice caught it in the flesh. "Jet, the simulator almost fell. Be careful next time" She said and left. Jet was left dumbfounded. "Looks like someone was left dumbfounded." Icy said. She was helping him fix the battery of his Jet pack. "Shut up. You're the one who likes Rookie" Jet replied/teased. "I-I don't like him that way. I like him as a friend." Icy replied. "You sure?" Jet asked. "Do you really want me to flip to Thursday? You could've just asked!" Icy replied. Then, the Director appeared on the screen. "Agents, Herbert is planning something once again. Find out what he is plotting and destroy it. Be resourceful. Be remarkable. Be ready." The Director said._

_~At the Forest~_

_Janice and Jet were walking to his hideout when Jet suddenly stepped on a screw. "Ow-" Jet almost screamed but Janice covered his mouth. She put her index finger to her mouth indicating to keep quiet. He nodded. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Tactical and Tracking lead of the Elite Penguin Freaks! You won't defeat me this time." Herbert said. "Oh yeah? Jet, catch!" Janice said as she threw the self-destruct button to Jet. He caught it and they ran out of Hebert's hideout. But the rocks from the ceiling fell and hit the button. The machine exploded and the ceiling came crumbling down. "Jet look out!" Janice yelled as she pushed him out of the way of a falling boulder. "That was close!" Jet yelled. _

_They made it out. Icy, Dot, Rookie and G were outside. "Agent J! Agent JPG! What happened?" G asked. "Well, let's just say a quick-witted penguin foiled his plans" Jet said as he looked at Janice. She smiled._

**End of Flashback**

No. 2: She's focused

Normal POV

Jet was patrolling in the skies near the Lighthouse. Then he saw Janice walk up to the Beacon and she was patrolling from there. "Hi Janice" Jet said. "Hello, Jet" Janice said. 'She's still focused even though I tried to startle her.' Jet thought, completely losing his focus. His Jet pack went bezerk and he fell but luckily, Janice caught him. "Phew. If I wasn't here, you'd be in the infirmary right now." Janice said, smiling as she pulled him up. "Yeah" Jet replied. 'Why do I seem to feel strange for Janice?' Jet thought.

"We should go back" Janice said, as she waddled to the EPF Command Room. Jet followed.

No. 3: She's Caring

"Agent JPG! Can you get a puffle from the basket over there? I'm gonna do an experiment." Gary said. Jet went over to a basket and picked up a black puffle. But unfortunetly, the puddle bit him on the flipper and hopped back to the basket. "YYYEEEAAAOOOUUUCCCHHH!" Jet yelled. Janice went to get a bandage and came back. She wrapped the bandage around his flipper and their flippers touched a few times and they would blush. "Thank you, agent" Jet said. "Don't mention it!" She replied. They smiled. Janice went back to tracking a robber again... Jet was now confused if he really likes Janice or not.

**Yes I know it's short. But I'm going to school tomorrow! So I think it's gonna be a one shot split into three or four parts. I'll update soon.**

**Question for the day: Where do we use Shark fin for?**

**Question for the Author: OK I'all allow for personal info.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry for not updating lately! I'm still writing on my mom's tab! Here is the second chapter! Please R&R! Speaking of reviews, I asked a question last chapter. The answer is soup! No one is reviewing but I am gonna keep on writing. Enjoy this chapter!**

No. 4: She's courageous

Jet, Janice, Gary, Dot, Icy and Rookie were in the Boiling room. They were looking in the lockers for some clues to what Herbert is planning to do. Then, *Clank!* *Crash!*. They heard cans falling. "What was that?!" Icy asked. "I don't know! I hope it's not the ghost from captain Fatfoot's ship" Rookie said. "FLATFOOT!" Dot corrected. "Oh, sorry" Rookie replied. Jet just rolled his eyes. It was night and apparently, none of them brought a flashlight. Jet walked forwards to only hit a wall. "Ow..." He muttered. Janice giggled a little bit.

Jet blushed. 'Her laugh is so sweet. Wait, what? Jet, focus you idiot!" Jet thought. Janice walked to a box and opened it. Out came spiders, rats, bugs, you name it. But Janice stayed unemotional. "*Sigh* You guys gotta learn how to control your fear" Janice said as she noticed the others scared. Jet was amazed. She's the only penguin he knew to no freak out with creepy-crawlies. 'Woah! She just stayed unemotional.' Jet thought. Janice found a black puffle. She glared. "Not again! Dexter! I told you to not go out of the igloo! Sorry guys, I have to take him home." Janice said as she teleported to her igloo and came right back. "That was fast" Dot said. "Well, if you're a speedy but organized penguin, you'd do the same." Janice replied. Jet smiled and kept searching. He was now getting to the conclusion that he likes Janice but denies it every time.

No. 5: She's got the same issues with him

**Flashback**

_Jet was getting shoved to a locker once again. He sighed. He would watch all the other kids walk by his locker not even bothering to unlock it. Then, it suddenly opened. Jet peeked out and saw a dark-blue colored penguin, with a dark blue wavy wig and a black hoodie. She had the keys in her right hand and her books in the other. You could say she can be dubbed "The Prettiest Girl in School". "Hi. I'm JaniceDiana554. But I'm best known as Janice." Janice said. "I'm Jet Pack Guy. My friends call me Jet... If really do have friends." Jet said. A hint of depression on his face. "Well, Jet, you have one now" Janice said with a soft smile on her face. Jet smiled. "Gotta go to class." Janice said as she walked to her classroom._

_A few minutes later, Jet was putting in his books in his locker when he heard something hit a locker. He went to check it out. What he saw was Janice leaning on a locker door while an older penguin towered over her. "You're nothing but a meddling freak just like the other one! Go play with your friends. If you do have one! Hahahaha!" The girl said. Janice was injured but it was only minor. Another kick could make her arm break. But... The girl kicked Janice on her injured arm and it cracked. "OOOWWW!" Janice yelled in agony as her arm cracked. The teachers did nothing to do about it._

_The girl who kicked Janice was actually the mayor's daughter. If they gave her a punishment the mayor will do horrible things to them. Jet was enraged by this trait. He went over to Janice and walked her to the hospital. She was crying after the excruciating pain. "Are you alright?" Jet asked. "Does this look alright to you?" Janice said. "Sorry. I'm actually a freak so don't bother being near me" "I think you're not a freak. I think you're kind of... Nice" Jet said. "Does telling a person if she's/he's good or evil just by a single glance make you a freak? Yes, it does." Janice replied. "They're just afraid that you'd tell them they're evil. That's what my mother used to tell me." Jet said. "Used?" Janice asked. "She... Died" Jet replied. Janice looked at him. A tear rolled down her cheek. "And where are your parents?" Janice stopped waddling. "They died in a car crash when I was four. My grandparents are also dead. They didn't have siblings. Jena's all I got" Janice replied. They were already at the hospital and they treated Janice's broken arm. They reported it to the mayor that it was his daughter who broke Janice's arm. _

_Jet walked home. The first friend he has ever got got anasthetic but the liquid was too strong so she lost her memory. Jet sighed. His life just sunk like a rock in the ocean._

No. 6: She's beautiful

Jet walked to Gary's office only too nearly dodge a cloud of black smoke. Gary blew up his other invention, again. "Jeez, Gary! If you want to be a great inventor, try to not blow up the room." Jet said. "This is my TNT 3000! It's supposed to blow up!" Gary said. "First invention that turned out perfect." Jet muttered under his breath. A girl giggled. It was Janice. She was watching the scene all a long. "Hi, Gary. Hi, Jet. Gary, here's the battery and electric simulator you were looking for." Janice said. "Thank you agent J" Gary replied. Gary put the battery on a wet table and it exploded. "Typical, G" Janice said.

Jet chuckled. 'Janice is still cuteeven when she's mad. Wait, what? What the fish am I thinking right now?" Jet thought. He was now down to 2 conclusions: If he really likes Janice or that he loves her.

**Yeah yeah, not a good way to end a chapter but I had to! Please read the next and review. If you don't know where I got Captain Flatfoot from, look up a story in Bellykid5's profile called Stranded.**


End file.
